Adopted
by Confetti Falling
Summary: Kendall Knight and Katie Knight has be up in adoption for a long time but what happens when they get adopted by Joanna and Kane Mitchell. BTR doesn't exist . Rated K my be change to a T


**Adopted**

**Chapter One New Family**

**Hey guys Shannon here and this is my FIRST story called Adopted it's a Katie and Kendall story and it's them getting adopted by this family who has the last name Mitchell hint hint lol and what happens there. It has all of BTR it so don't worry. Anyway this is my first story and my first ever chapter I wrote ever so please I beg you review and tell me how good I was for this chapter I don't mind if you tell me ways to improve in fact I won't mind all I would be thankful. Anywho this is the first chapter I hope you like it :) PS it's wrote in Katie's POV all the time or Kendall's POV, I'll tell you when it's not ever of their here it is. Picture This  
**

Hey There I'm Katherine Knight but call me Katie and this is the story of how I got adopted and now living the time of my life. This story is pretty long so you might to get anything you need so you can listen to the story. It all started when I was 11 ...

**BTR ...**

"Katie." I heard my 13 year brother shout. I turned my chair around to find him at door of my bedroom. "Yes Kendall?" I asked with a smile. Kendall smiled. He smiling why is he smiling he never smiles anymore. "Well I was sneaking on Bitters and I heard him talking to this two people about adopting two children and I saw him get a picture of us two and the people said they will adopted us." He grinned. Oh my gosh! We finally getting out of this place after 10 years. I jumped up from my chair. "AWESOME!" I Screamed. Kendall laughed and shook his head and threw a bag out me. I turn my head to the side. "Why did you throw that bag at me?" I questioned him. Kendall rolled his eyes. "You need to pack." He explained. I nodded and went to my old rusty dresser and open it all took all of my clothes out and put them in the bag.

**An Hour Later**

"Katherine and Kendall get packing you leaving this dump." Bitters the old annoying man who owned this place said as he walked into mine and Kendall's room. I glared at him. "I like people calling me Katie and we packed already." I notified him. Bitters looked at me. "Did I asked for you life story NO!" Bitters yelled at me. "Well If you two have done packing already then come." Bitters added before he walked out of the room slamming the door. After Bitters slammed the door the door fell of. "Wow he says I have anger issue." Kendall mumbled. I nodded my head and laughed. "Come lets go." I laughed. Me and Kendall picked up our bags and walked out the door well really just walking out the door and stepping on the door. "Looks these our the kids I was telling you about." Bitters said with a fake happy voice. It honestly sounds like he was coking to get the words out. I smiled awkwardly and waved at the two adults. "Hi i'm Katherine but call me Katie." I sputtered out. I never been good at meeting people. The women smiled and took a step forward. "I'm Joanna and this is my husband Kane but you can call us mum and dad if you want." She replied. "Alright since you all packed lets go." Kane said taking out his keys from his pocket.

When we got the car which was a sliver ford focus we got inside. "Kendall." I whispered. Kendall looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked quietly. I sighed. "Do you think anything will happen to us here." I said. All Kendall did was shrugged his shoulders and looked at the window. Wow that is so helpful. thanks Kendall. Note to self I was being sarcastic.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Looks like we here." Kane told us. I grinned. Once we got out the car we went inside the house. "So this is the living-room." Joanna pointed out. Me and Kendall nodded our heads. "This is the kitchen." Kane said. Wow this is so going to be boring.

**An Hour Later**

"Katie this is your room." Joanna told me. Finally the tour is over. My new room didn't look bad. It had a blue bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a dresser and a TV. "Wow the room looks nice." I grinned as I got my bags and put them on my bed and started unpacking.

**Kendall's POV**

"And here is your room." Joanna said before she and Kane left the room. The room looked okay it was like Katie's room but the bed was green and there was two beds. Wait two beds? "Hi you must be Kendall." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was a boy who looked around 16 on one of the beds. "Heyy." I said nervously as I sat on my bed. The boy smiled. "You seem nervously and I'm Logan Mitchell nice to meet you." He said. I nodded my head. "Err Logan in this house what do you do for err fun." I sputtered. Logan laughed. "Well I just hang out with my best friends you can meet them if you want they're coming over and they'll be here any minute." Logan told me. I smiled before I took out my phone which was a Iphone. You don't need to know how I got it. Lets just say I took a lot of stealing and pranks. "You have a Iphone?" Logan asked. I looked up from my phone. "Err Yeah." I said shyly looking around to room. Logan nodded. "Oii Logan we here." We heard someone yell. I looked at Logan and raised an eyebrow. Logan shrugged. "In here." He shouted back. Just then two boys who looked the same age as Logan walked in. "Who the kid with the Iphone?" The one with the helmet questioned Logan. "Thats Kendall my new younger brother." He told them.

**BTR ...**

**So that was the first chapter I hope you like it and I going to go.  
**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Kogan, Kames, Kenlos **


End file.
